She's So Lovely
by love.Chika
Summary: Oneshots. All the girl/girl couples I can think of and you can suggest. Would love to take any requests.
1. Best Friends

She was gorgeous, I really couldn't deny it. Long silky black hair, large dark eyes, smooth skin, a pretty smile. She wasn't mine.

I knew I'd never get over her and she had never been mine, not ever. I could pretend to adore Ron Weasley all I wanted and it was surprisingly easy, he was rather good-looking - for a boy, that is - but, when we kissed, I couldn't help but wish it was her.

I can't remember when I first became attracted to her. I always knew she was lovely, ever since we first met, but back then it was in an 'Oh, I wish I had hair like yours! Mine is all mousy!' sort of way. Not 'I love you more than anyone and I'm so so scared'. Not like it is now.

And, secretly, I'm rather glad Ron broke-up with me. Hurt, of course, that he doesn't like me, doesn't think I'm good enough, but relieved too. No more acting like I love him more than anything else just to stop people noticing how I look at her, no more not being able to study with her because Ron wants us to snog our faces off.

He's such a brutal kisser, all physical. It's not that I mind a bit of passion - quite the contrary - but I wish a bit more feeling had gone into our kisses. I bet her lips would be much softer.  
So here I am, lying awake, curtains drawn around my bed, listening as her soft breath fills the room. She's lying in the next bed over and I can't help but wish that she was right here, next to me.  
Her legs wrapped around my waist, my hands entwined in her thick dark hair, her lips upon mine...

And I remember what she had said to me when it was finally confirmed that You-Know-Who was back and we were all so terrified for each other and didn't know who to trust.  
"We'll be best friends forever. That'll never change."


	2. Love and Murder

Requested by SweetSylvia.

Pure-bloods don't marry for love. We marry for money and to preserve the family line, not for some petty feeling.  
Narcissa never loved Lucius Malfoy - or at least not at the start. I suspect her feelings have changed somewhat since their first meeting.  
Andromeda is amored with her disgusting Mudblood husband - but that hardly matters. That filthy blood-traitor is no sister of mine.  
I've never loved Rodolphus. I respect him as a talented advocate of the Dark Arts - but I don't love him.

I was the 'studious' daughter. Andromeda was scum and Narcissa was a flirt. I was always more focussed on my studies - and rightly so. The Dark Lord wants loyal and powerful servants - not romantic weaklings. I was never particularly attracted to the male species, anyway.

Alecto Carrow was ... intriguing. Her magical prowess was invigorating to watch; she could have a Mudblood screaming for mercy in mere minutes.

Being the most loyal and highly regarded servant of the Dark Lord, I must always conduct myself with utter dignity and poise. But sometimes, watching Alecto, I wished that I didn't.


	3. Wishes

_I wish I was pretty. I wish I was popular. I wish I was smart. _

_I wish I was different._

I sit in the empty common room, mesmerised by the _tickticktick_ of the clock, watching as the dying embers in the fireplace gently shift every so often. It's quiet here, far too quiet to be normal. I'm beginning to get a little anxious.

Why isn't the clock ticking? Why has it stopped? **What's going on?** Oh, there, it just ticked. The seconds seem longer when you're alone.  
I wish I hadn't panicked. I feel rather foolish now, it was silly of me to get so worked-up over something as ridiculous as a pause in the background noise.

I hear a footstep behind me and jump out of my seat, spinning sharply. A tall slender girl with softly curling blonde hair, large deep blue eyes and a rosebud mouth smiles at me. She's back from her detention; I don't think I've ever hated anyone as much as I've hated Umbridge for giving Lisa those lines. 'I must respect my superiors'. It's hardly Lisa's fault that she knows more than that toad-faced old hag does!

"Why are you still up?" she asks gently and I shrug and smile at her. She laughs softly, "Don't wait for me next time." She beckons for us to go up to the dormitories, it's Monday tomorrow and we'll need all the sleep we can get. She begins to climb the staircase but then stops to throw an anxious look over her shoulder at me, "Come on, Sally-Anne!"  
I nod and follow after her.

_I wish she loved me._

_((Quick note just to say that I'm thinking about writing more about Sally-Anne … like a separate series, maybe? Thoughts, please. Love, Chika. xox))_


	4. Invisible

I wince horribly and dig my nails into the palm of my hand, trying to stop myself from running up to her and kissing her beautifully red lips. She is surely the most gorgeous person on the planet. Oh Merlin, her hair - so long and shiny - and those bright blue eyes. That silver dress, hugging every inch of her perfect body. That voice, with its French accent that makes every word stand out.

It's insane; we've never even said a word to each other. She's never so much as glanced my way. And here I am, pining away after her like we've been lovers for years. If only. I must be the most shallow girl in all of Hogwarts, just to go on looks alone. But she must have some degree of intelligence, surely? Why else would she be champion for her school?

Maybe she is a total bitch in reality. At the moment, I really can't care less. All I know is that I want her. More than anything.

I glance over at Leanne, who's making goo-goo eyes at Diggory, and sigh deeply. Who gives a damn about the plain girl whose only friend is a Hufflepuff a year younger then her? Who cares for the Chaser who will never be as good as her fellow players? Who remembers the girl that nothing special ever happens to?

I'm going to pass out of Hogwarts in two years time and no-one is going to remember a thing about me besides that I once played Quidditch alongside Angelina and Alicia. No-one will care if I disappear a week or two after graduating. No-one will give a damn if I just throw myself in front of the Knight Bus.

Especially not the perfect blonde girl who's never even noticed my existence.


	5. Speak Your Mind

Requested by SweetSylvia.

She believed in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Blibbering Humdingers and all sorts of fantastical creatures that couldn't possible exist. There wasn't a shred of evidence to back her up. Sometimes I wondered how she could possibly be in Ravenclaw - with all the nonsense she came up with. Sometimes I wondered how I could possibly be in Gryffindor - with how often I lacked the courage to say what I should.

She had much more courage than me, to stand up for what she believed - even if it was utter make-believe - and not care if people called her names. I could never do that although I desperately wanted to. O! to not care what anyone thought and to go my own way so freely! To be different and not pay any mind to anyone's opinion on me. It must be the most wonderful thing in all the world. To be able to come straight out and say what you thought without fear that the other person would detest you forever!

Just imagine.

I'd be able to tell Ron that I felt nothing but sisterly feelings towards him. I'd be able to tell Harry to stop being so stupid, just go out with Ginny already! I'd be able to tell Mum and Dad to stop nagging and tell Snape that he should stop being so horrible to everyone. I'd be able to tell Dumbledore how foolish he was for making Harry take Occlumency lessons with Snape (Harry thinks I believe that Snape said he was good enough to leave but how can I when Snape seems to hate him more than ever now? Something obviously happened). I'd be able to tell her that I think ... just maybe... I might love her.

I wonder if she'd believe me?

It's a fantastical feeling and it couldn't possibly exist. There isn't a shred of evidence to back it up. It's the most illogical thing in all the world.

Yes, she'd believe me.


	6. Devotion and Wits

Requested by SweetSylvia.

Staying out of Azkaban was easier than one might have thought.  
Honestly, sir, I was under the Imperius Curse, I had no idea what I was doing, no idea at all! I can't believe that made me do such horrible things! I'd never even thought of torturing Mudbloods and murdering Muggle scum before! Hah.  
The Dark Lord is gone and the Ministry will believe anything that means they can tick another Death Eater of the list.  
Of course there are some who think he will return, who supposedly know that he's isn't gone for good. I don't think this. The Dark Lord is dead and gone and no amount of loyalty will bring him back.  
Their determination is admirable, of course. The Lestranges in particular, to search for him and to brave Azkaban just to try to find him. The devotion they display is an fine example for all.  
The Lestranges, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood, Travers; all were imprisoned after the Dark Lord's downfall. But my brother and I follow our own rules, we don't copy anyone's tricks. We're as free as the Malfoys - with the added bonus of not having a little brat to look after.  
Of course, I respect the Lestranges greatly - I would not be able to survive the Dementors for a master I didn't even know still existed. However, although the action was fine, it should have been better thought out.  
But I don't doubt that Bellatrix's loyalty is absolute.


	7. A Cruel Joke

Requested by Icicle1.

It was so clear to me that it made me want to both laugh and cry at the sheer tragic obviousness.  
There is a very very slender line between love and hate - and the Slytherin bitch and Gryffindor know-it-all seemed to be sitting on it with such suberb balance that it was impossible to tell which side claimed who or if one side had conquered both.  
And both of them were concentrating so intensely on trying to stay on the 'hate' side that they completely failed to notice how hard the other was working to do the same.  
I'd never really like either of them - my fellow Housemate was a brash pug-faced gossip and the Gryffindor was a bushy-haired show-off - but I wouldn't have wished such a situation on anybody.  
I suppose it was rather amusing, in a twisted sort of way. They each tried so hard to ignore the other only to have their efforts rewarded with more reasons not to.  
The Slytherin with her snobbish sneer and pureblood values - and the Gryffindor with her bossy tone and fight for equality.  
It seems opposites really do attract.


End file.
